tmhall02_fanfiction_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dallas
Dallas is labeled as "The Money Schemer" '''and was a member of The Awesome Zekroms. Biography He and his family are poor and was raised in a remote rural area. All his family want is money to get away from their poor lives. Personality He's obsessed with the money and dreams to be rich. He can't help being money obsessed and a bit selfish but he can be generous if he wants to be. His Time on TPRI *In '''Meet the Mutants, Dallas is excited to win a million dollars and wants to escape the horrible life that he had. *In Battling In Biodome, He and George are pitted againsit each other in a radioactive gym battle. He lost to George but his team won. *In Radioactive Runaway, Dallas, Phillip, Denetharf and Cheshire are having a tea party at the mess hall. He finds it wierd but he seems on good terms with everyone. In the human runaway challenge, he gets a solid good review and gets a score of twenty two. His team won. *In ' Veggie Out', Dallas threw up during the rotten veggie eating challenge along with the others. He said he rather had green money instead of green veggies. He told Cheshire that he has a money fetish. Later, he and Denetharf comforted Phillip when Ray pulled a raw sewage shower prank on him. *In Super Soakers, Dallas is angry at Ray for taking the shower for too long. Ray torments everyone and calls Dallas a rainbow head. In the confessional, Dallas said that Ray is so annoying when he's evil and wants to slice his throat. Later, Dallas, Joyce, Cheshire and Ray are hiding together so they can spray the victim when they're ready. Dallas informs them that Kevin is the target, Then Kevin turns evil and tries to attack everyone. Dallas and his teammates tried to hide but Kevin knows their location. He and his teammates (except for Ray) gets blasted. His team won. *In Attack of the 50 ft Muk, Dallas is trying to find money by using a metal detector. Phillip and Cheshire are questioning why is he doing this, Dallas replied that he likes digging for money lying around the street and it's habit of his. His team won. *In Search For the Hope Chest, Dallas isn't that much focused in this episode. *In A Slaughtery Evening in Murder Island, Dallas got electricuted by a thunderstorm and died. His team lost. *In Super Zeroes, Dallas superpower is making money and conning people. Rattata find it cliched and it's more of a villian. In the confessional he thought it was epic. Later he gets his face smacked with a dodgeball and fell off the tightrope. His team lost. *In Blast From the Past, Dallas past is revealed. Cheshire knows about it and answers it. Tyler calls Dallas selfish who doesn't deserve to win the money. Dallas said he was tired of his poor life and wants to win the money to make his family happy. Then Dallas started crying and felt ashamaed of himself. His team won. Later, Dallas became Tyler's alliance memeber. *In Underground Madness, Dallas becomes supscious of Tyler. During the challenge Tyler orders Dallas to find out what's that noise. His team gets chased by a army of Bidoofs and Raticates. Tyler tells Dallas to drill a hole. Dallas was suprised that Tyler used his pychic powers to get the drill from another place. Phillip gets suspicous about Dallas lying to him which it made Tyler angry. Tyler calls Dallas a bad liar and a bad ally. Also Tyler punched Dallas in the face, thinking that he deserved it. Dallas suggest that he should quit but Tyler refuses to and threatens him. Dallas runs off crying while Tyler is laughing at him. Ray was disgusted about this. In the confessional, he should quit the competition and go back to his family. After his team lost, Tyler kept tormenting him. Dallas calls Tyler a team killer which it pissed Tyler off. Tyler forces Dallas to vote off Joyce causing Dallas to cry. Later, Ray and Cheshire told Dallas that Tyler was using him. Dallas told them that he already knew. Ray convices Dallas to vote for himself. In the elimination ceramony, Dallas was eliminated. Tyler was disappointed but Dallas was very happy about this. He's free of Tyler's evil alliance and he hopes that Tyler gets his karma soon. Trivia *His backstory wasn't revealed until "Blast From the Past". *It's possible that Dallas vote for himself *Dallas wants to win the money is because he was tired of his poverty life. Category:Total Pokemon Radioactive